<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridge of Courage by TheJasmineTurtleDuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467750">Bridge of Courage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJasmineTurtleDuck/pseuds/TheJasmineTurtleDuck'>TheJasmineTurtleDuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:36:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJasmineTurtleDuck/pseuds/TheJasmineTurtleDuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ya walk the Bridge of Courage with me? Or will ya take the boat back to the shore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paz Vizla/Jon(Hylophobic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bridge of Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylophobic/gifts">Hylophobic</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927705">Space Cowboy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylophobic/pseuds/Hylophobic">Hylophobic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And they said I couldn’t do it</p>
<p>Jon rose from the crouch he had settled in to work, sweat dripped down his forehead and when he went to wipe it away he only smeared grease just above his brow. The mechanic took a step back to admire his work, the previously mangled ship now shined in the dull sunset’s light. Rusted metal sparkled in the last light of the day, the flare reflecting off of the iron plates of the engines, Miracle was complete at last. He couldn’t wait to show Paz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>